Victoria's Secret
by AgentHanstran511
Summary: Victoria was always the quiet, shy girl in school, this was mainly because she had secret powers, and 16 years ago her parents went missing. Problems turn up when she finds out that Tony has been lying to her about her parents. Now she is out to find the truth, even it it kills her.
1. Chapter 1

**WOO! Victoria's secret is here... Its not really apart of my Avengers series... i mean it is but isnt**

**my next story is gonna make it a trilogy**

**lol funny word:**

**Tri-lo-gy ^^**

**ik this is only the first chapter... but I'm already on chapter 7**

**Oh well... **

**Sooo...**

**without further ado**

**Chapter número uno**

**Also don't forget to check out my other stories:**

**We Don't Need Heroes**

**And**

**When Villains Join Forces**

**Enjoy or die! (JK)**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**

**Chapter 1:Captured!**

***16 years before***  
**Jessica s POV..**.

"Oh, she's so cute!" My cousin Jennifer said holding my baby, the past few days have been long and rather painful... but it was worth it. She was mine and Anthony's first child, we named her Victoria Elizabeth (the name came from my mom, Elizabeth and Anthony's mom Victoria.) She handed the baby back to Anthony, I sat up in my bed and he handed her to me. She had a lovely lavender eye color and she looked much like me, "So when are you going home?" Jennifer asked,

"The doctor said tomorrow, so yeah, can't wait."

"I would hate being here, it seems like a prison."

"Almost." I laughed.

Night time soon fell and I was about to fall asleep when the baby cried... She had a habit of doing that when I was about to fall asleep. I got up and was about to get her when Anthony stopped me, "You need sleep, I'll take care of her." It was true, I was only running on two hours of sleep max,

"Fine." I sighed and went back to bed. Sleep felt great... it felt so foreign to me. I didn't get much sleep because I woke up to the baby crying again,

"Go back to sleep." Anthony said,

"But Anthony-" I whined,

"You need sleep." I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

When I woke up again it was morning, Anthony was sleeping in a chair, there was a knock on the door, "Come in." I said sitting up in the bed,

"Hey Parker, long time no see."

"TONY!" I threw my hands up,

"So where's the little girl?"

"Over there." I pointed to where the baby was sleeping, he walked over to her,

"Aw she's so cute, can I hold her."

"Go ahead but don't drop her."

"Why would I do that?" I raised an eyebrow, "I'm not that bad." he said picking her up, "Wow, she looks just like you." He wouldn't take his eyes off of her,

"Yeah, I know, I'm so excited!" I couldn't wait to take her home.

A few hours later the doctor said I could leave, so Anthony helped me into the wheelchair and took me to the elevator. We went down and went through the lobby of the hospital and out to the car. I put the baby in the car seat and got in the front. Tony decided to meet us at our house.

***hours later***

"So I think she'll have your personality Parker." Even though I'm married Tony still called me Parker,

"Oh god I hope that don't happen." Anthony laughed, I punched him in the arm.

There was a shattering noise, like a window breaking or something, "Did you guys hear that?" I asked,

"Yeah, it sounded like it came upstairs." Tony said.

We all got up and rushed upstairs to the baby's room, I opened the door and the window was broken but no one was in there, I cautiously walked in. Some guys jumped out at us, "What the-!" I was grabbed from behind and thrown to the floor, so was Anthony, "Tony, take the baby and get her somewhere safe!"

"But-"

"Do it! And if we don't make it out, then protect her with your life." Tony grabbed the baby and ran, that was the last time I saw Tony and my baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! chapter 2! I personally like this story ^^ **

**thanks to SwifteForeverandAlways and EnyaandEathenyl  
**

**for the lovely reviews**

**also check out Fantastic Avengers lol great story by SwifteForeverandAlways**

**Starring Jessica and Anthony**

**I love it... it gets funnier**

**Also, as a side note...**

**All characters, (besides Tori and Tyler) Belong to Marvel**

**I LUV U MARVEL! ^^**

**Enjoy!**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**

**Chapter 2: Just another day in paradise**

***16 years later*******

**Victoria's POV **

"Tori, time to get up." Tony said shaking my shoulder. It was just another day in the life of Victoria Stevens... I get up, I go to school, big deal. I groaned and pulled the blanket over my head,

"No!"

"Come on just get up."

"Fine." I threw the blanket off of the bed. Tony left the room so I could get dressed, the grey clouds outside suggested rain... again. I brushed my bleach blonde hair and pulled it into a ponytail, only leaving my bangs in my face, then I put on some eyeshadow and eyeliner around my lavender eyes. Next, I threw on my white tank top and skinny jeans and grabbed my school supplies, ready to embrace another day of the loud city of New York. I walked into the living room where Tony was watching the news with Pepper, "What's for breakfast?"

"Bacon and Eggs." Tony said,

"Nasty!" It was against my moral beliefs to eat anything meat,

"Right, sorry." Pepper said,

"No, it's ok I'll eat breakfast at school." I said opening the fridge and grabbing the orange juice. I untwisted the cap and started drinking from the carton,

"Are you drinking from the carton again?" Tony asked from the living room,

"It's mine, I bought it so I can drink from the carton." I said putting the container back,

"Oh, Tori, I have some friends coming over tonight so I want you to be on your best behavior." Tony said,

"I don't think that will be a problem." I said grabbing my jacket and walking toward the elevator, "Bye guys, love you." I said pushing the down button,

"Bye Tori." Tony and Pepper said.

I walked out of the lobby of Stark Tower, people were walking by with their umbrellas on their way to work, the streets backed up with traffic (the reason I walked to school.) New York seemed like this everyday, summer or winter, I joined in with the group of people, throwing up my hoodie so my hair wouldn't get wet. I made my routine stop at Starbucks on the way to school, coffee always gets me going during the day. On the way out there was a homeless person sitting outside in the rain, I felt bad so I pulled out ten dollars and gave it to him, "Here you go sir, I don t need it."

He took it thankfully, "Thank you miss, you have a kind heart." I nodded and walked off to school.

School was my least favorite place to be, everyone was so dumb, except for the few friends I had which was the cheer squad, and my friend Max's brother Mark. I was always shy around people so that's why I don t have many friends, I had to get used to them before I could trust them, I had trust issues too. My friend Allison was talking to Jasmine, "Hey guys, TGIF right?" I asked walking up to my locker,

"Ha, yeah, how about this weather?" Allison asked taking a sip of her coffee,

"Terrible." Jasmine and I said at the same time.

Max ran up to us, "Oh my god guys! Guess what!" Her pixie-cut red hair was dripping wet,

"You took a shower outside today?" I asked jokingly,

"Ha ha ha (Sarcasm) No! Alexander asked me out!" Alexander Young was the talk of the whole school, all the girls wanted him, I wanted nothing to do with him,

"What did you say?" Jasmine asked,

"I said yes of course." Alexander was a jerk, she would find that out soon enough,

"Congratulations." I said in fake happiness.

The painfully slow day started with Italian class, one of the only good classes I had, I was doing my homework when I felt a piece of paper hit the back of my head. (courtesy of Lisa and her sluts) They hated me and constantly made fun of me, but what pissed me off the most was when she would stoop really low and make fun of my parents.

I never knew my real parents, they were taken when I was only a few days old, my mom asked Tony to protect me from evil... he did a pretty good job of that. The only time I saw my parents were in photographs, my mom had strawberry blonde hair and pink eyes, my dad had ice blue eyes and light blonde hair, I sometimes wonder if they are still alive, thinking about me... They've been gone for 16 years.

Anyway I turned and glared at Lisa, "Sorry, accident." She said then started laughing, I tried not to use my powers in public, I didn't want people to shun me and make me wear a scarlet letter on my wardrobe to show that I was different, or burn me at the steak because I was showing witchcraft... but this was an emergency. I started controlling her mind and I made her pick up her book and start hitting herself in the head with it. I laughed because she started crying and freaking out.

The rest of the school day was boring and full of useless knowledge. I was so relieved when the final bell rang that I darted out of my yearbook class and headed straight for my locker. The walk home was rainy and noisy and seemed endless until I walked into lobby and grabbed the mail out of the mailbox. A brown box from Amazon was addressed to me, I smiled and walked into the elevator,

"Good Afternoon Jarvis."

"Good afternoon Ms. Stevens." Jarvis greeted,

"I kinda have my hands full, so could you please take me up to the top floor?"

"Will do Ms. Stevens." The door of the elevator closed and I started going up.

I looked through the mail, "Tony, Tony, Tony, Pepper, Victoria? Ooh." I got a letter from Virginia Tech, college was the last thing I wanted to think about, I was only sixteen, I had a few years more years to think about this. The elevator dinged and the doors opened, I walked out,

"Welcome home Tori, how was school?" Tony asked,

"Just as pitiful as all the other days, here's the mail." I said handing it to him,

"What's in the box?"

"My books from Amazon, duh." I was well aware of the other people Tony had in the room, but I ignored them, "I'll be in my room if you need me." I said walking down the hallway into my bedroom.

Secluding myself in my room was what I did most when we had guests over, I opened the box and pulled out the Iliad, the Odyssey, Dracula, To Kill A Mockingbird, Hamlet, and Romeo and Juliet. I looked over at my bookshelf, surely not all of these books were going to fit in there, I had too many books, "Jarvis, take measurements on my bookshelf and make it bigger."

"Yes Ms. Stevens."

A few minutes later, a pair of measurements showed up on my laptop screen, I wrote them down, "Thank you Jarvis." I said taking the sticky note and my books out of the room. I was reading To Kill a Mockingbird when I ran into someone and dropped my stuff, "I'm sorry." I said kneeling down to grab my stuff,

"No, it was my fault." The guy said.

He handed me Romeo and Juliet and I grabbed it and looked at him. He had deep green eyes, jet black hair that covered his face a little, we both stood up at the same time, I couldn't keep my eyes off of him and he couldn't keep his eyes off me, "Hi, I'm Tyler." "I'm Victoria, thanks for uh... picking up my ah... books."

"No problem." He said letting go of the book. He walked behind me and I stared at him, he was so perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! **

**Thanks to SwifteForeverandAlways! for ur awesome review...**

**(It wasn't that awesome...)**

**Luv ya Swifte.**

**Well now here ya go**

**Chapter 3!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**

**Chapter 3: WHAT IS GOING ON?!**

"What are you smiling about?" Tony asked when I walked out onto the balcony,

"Huh? Oh nothing, here, I need a new bookshelf... or make mine bigger."

"I'll get right on that." He said taking the measurements from me.

I walked back inside almost wanting Tyler to run into me again, but he didn't. He was walking down the hallway with some papers, I sat on the couch and pretended to read a book,

"Are you spying on me?" he asked,

"Uh, no, this is my house... so yeah, I live here."

"Right I'm just paranoid... have you seen your dad?"

"He's not my dad, and Tony is out in the rain on the balcony."

"Oh I didn't know, I just-"

"I understand, it's ok." He nodded and walked towards the door of the balcony.

When he was outside I got up and ran into my bedroom and closed the door. I grabbed my phone and called Allison,

"Hello?" She answered on the second ring,

"Omg Allison there is a guy in my house and he is H-O-T!"

"Ooh, you gotta get a pic and show me!"

"Alright... Talk to ya later."

"Ok bye." I hung up the phone.

I spent most of my night lost in the world of Romeo and Juliet when there was a knock on the door, "Hang on." I said grabbing my bookmark off of my bedside table, I got off my bed and walked over to the door. Outside was Tyler,

"Uh... the shower wasn't working in the guest room so Tony told me to use yours."

"Oh... uh ok right this way." I led him across my room to the bathroom, "So just turn the knobs to the left and the shower should turn on, towels are in the cabinet over there, and if you make a mess please clean it up."

"Ok, thanks." I walked out of the room and closed the door.

I ran over to my laptop and turned it on, I was going to secretly take a picture of him, I turned everything on and continued reading. The water turned off in the bathroom and the door opened revealing Tyler, wet, shirtless, with just a towel on. He had a sexy body that I've only seen in magazines. Quickly I took a picture and saved it,

"Thanks again for letting me use your shower..."

"Yeah, it was no problem." He nodded and walked out of the room. I sent the picture to Allison and Jasmine, a few seconds later my phone rang,

"Oh my god Tori you were right!" Allison said,

"I know right! Omg so yummy."

"Did you show Jasmine?"

"Yeah, she didn't reply yet."

"I'm tellin ya Tori, you gotta go after him."

"But what if he's taken? I don't handle rejection very well."

"Just do it!"

"Tori!" Tony called,

"Coming! I gotta go." I said to Allison, "Bye."

"Bye." I hung up.

Tony was in the living room with his friends, "I ordered some dinner. It's on the counter." I shuffled my way to the kitchen where a box of pizza was, he got cheese pizza for me. I grabbed a slice and shuffled back to my bedroom.

Later that night I was just about to wash off my facial and go to bed, everyone was sleeping so I didn't want to stay up and make a bunch of noise. As I made my way to my bathroom there was a light knock on the door. Cautiously I reached for the doorknob and slowly opened the door, Tyler was standing in the dark hallway by himself, "What are you doing?" I whispered, not wanting to wake up Tony down the hall,

"I wanted talk to you." he said walking past me into my into my room,

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" I asked closing the door behind me,

"Yeah, but I couldn't sleep... the rain was annoying me."

"Ok, but before anything, who are you?"

"Tyler, Tyler Rogers, my... "Dad" is Captain America-"

"What's with the air quotes?"

"He's not my real dad, he's my adoptive father, like Tony is to you."

"Oh... Ok."

"I know we just met and all, but I think you're cool."

"What?" "I think you are cool."

"Oh! ok... I also think you are ok." I wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. There was a large crack of lightning outside then a loud BOOM! I jumped and stared out the window,

"Scared of lightning?" He asked,

"Yeah." I said still looking out the window. There was another crack of lightning then the power went out, the whole city was dark, "AH!" I ran to the door and flung it open still screaming as I ran through the dark penthouse, I ran into another door and opened it. The generator was turned off so I turned it back on, all of the lights turned on, I laid on the floor in a fetal position, "So dark, so scary."

"Tori are you ok?" Tony asked,

"No! It was dark and scary!" He held out his hand and helped me up.

His friends came into the room from the elevator, "Is everything ok?" The man with blondish-brown hair asked,

"Yeah, just a little power outage. What caused it?" Tony asked,

"There was lightning Tony!" I said,

"Lightning?"

"You don t think-?" The red haired woman asked,

"Tyler, take Tori to her room." Tony said,

"But-' I was about to protest but a loud thud interrupted me,

"GO!" he said pushing me towards Tyler.

Tyler grabbed me by the arm and took me to my room. He closed the door, "What the hell is going on?" I asked,

"Something important I'm guessing, Tony just wants me to keep you safe."

"UGH! Whatever, I'm going to bed." I walked into my bathroom washed my face off and jumped into bed,

"Goodnight Tori."

"Goodnight Tyler." I turned the light off and fell asleep.

I was running for my life, someone was chasing me, a man with horns on his head! He shot a blue light at me but missed, I continued to run. He was gaining on me, faster I ran, and faster he followed, laughing evilly, "You will be mine mortal!" he shouted and shot another blue light at me.

I was startled awake, the clock said 3:30 am, Tyler was sleeping in my chair, "T-Tyler?" I asked shaking him awake,

"Huh, what?" he asked stretching,

"Wanna come lay down with me? I had a bad dream, and I'm scared."

he smiled, "Sure." he got up and walked over to the bed.

I crawled in and curled up against the wall, he climbed in too. I rolled over and laid my head on his chest, "Thank you." I said. He reached his arm over me and pulled me in close,

"No problem." I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The morning light shone through my window, not sunlight, but light. Tyler wasn't in the room anymore so I got up and decided to walk out. The whole place was quiet, no one was around. I walked over to the refrigerator and saw a yellow sticky note from Tony,

_'Went to breakfast, didn't want to bother you so we left, I'll bring something home, Tony' _

"Great." I said grabbing the orange juice from the fridge,

"What's great?"

I turned around, "Tyler! What are you doing here?"

"I didn't want to leave you here alone so I told them I would stay here."

"Oh, want some orange juice?"

"Sure."

I pulled down a glass and poured him some, "Is there something Tony and his friends are hiding from me?" I asked as I handed him the glass and sat down next to him on the couch,

"I really don't know, they're not telling me anything... But whatever it is, I bet it's something **_big_**." he put emphasis on the word big,

"Yeah, maybe... But what is so big that that they would keep from me? Tony tells me everything!"

"Maybe he's keeping something from you on purpose."

"Yeah, but he's supposed to be protecting me. How is keeping secrets protecting me?"

he shrugged, "We should just let the adults deal with this."

I leaned into his side, "You're right." I sighed.

Not finding out what Tony was hiding from me was going to kill me, I was going to find out, one way or another.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty, im on a time schedule so yeah**

**Thanks SwifteForeverandAlways for the reviews**

**Ok peeps here ya go**

**Enjoy**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**

**Chapter 4: The super spy and the S.H.E.I.L.D Files**

It was noon and Tony still wasn't home yet, Tyler and I played video games and watched television, "I will never understand why people think Edward is hot." I said stuffing my mouth with popcorn,

"Yeah, back at the orphanage all of the girls would obsess over him." Tyler said leaning back on the couch,

"... I'm bored." I said getting up and walking over to the window. The view of the city was incredible, I could look at it all day and not sick of it, "Hey, wanna do some investigating?" I asked turning back toward Tyler,

"What do you mean?"

"I want to do some snoopin, wanna be my partner in crime?"

"Yeah alright." I walked over to the elevator, "Jarvis, please notify me when Tony comes home ok."

"Will do Ms. Stevens." I walked into the elevator and pressed the button.

The elevator went down, "Where are we going?" Tyler asked,

"To the lab!" I said walking out as the elevator doors opened, "Tony is bound to have something on his computer." I walked up to a door and typed in a code. The door opened and we walked in, "Jarvis, deactivate the cameras."

"Yes, Ms. Stevens."

"Cameras?" Tyler asked,

"Yeah, Tony always has cameras in the labs." I walked over to the computer and pulled a small flash drive out of my pocket,

"What's that?"

"It's our ticket into the computer." I said plugging it in. A few minutes later I was in Tony's computer, "Alright, let's see what Tony is hiding." I said clicking on the My Documents file, "Hmm..." There were so many files but one caught my attention the most, "S.H.I.E.L.D Files? Why does that sound familiar?" I asked Tyler,

"I don't know, click on it."

"Ok." I clicked on it. There were so many numeric files, I was about to click on the first file when my cell phone rang. Tyler and I both jumped, "Hello?"

"Oh god you're still alive." It was Tony,

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Never mind, I just wanted to check up on you and make sure you're not causing trouble."

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Alright, see you in a while."

"Ok." A while could be any amount of time. I hung up and clicked on the first file, it loaded and up came a picture of a blue cube, "Woah." I said,

"What is it?" Tyler asked,

"I don't know." I scrolled down, "The tess-er-act?"

"What is it?"

"It's unearthly."

"It looks unearthly." Tyler said leaning forward,

"That's because it's from a place called Asgard."

"Asgard? That's weird." I pressed an arrow button that took me to the next document. An article came up, "The Avengers save New York..." I read, "Yesterday an alien invasion nearly destroyed the city, that is until a group of remarkable people with outstanding skills came to save the day. They call themselves 'The Avengers.' and though nobody knows where they are or what they are doing, we know we can count on them to be there when we need them."

"The Avengers?"

"Look!" I showed him a picture. In it were my parents, Tony, Tyler's dad and the others, "That's my parents!" I pointed to them,

"And that's my dad."

"Why was Tony hiding this from me? I mean, I knew my parents were superheroes, but he never told me that he and my parents were Avengers." I pressed the button and another article came up, "Maven in custody... again: At an attempt to take over the city, Maxwell Maven had no luck against the cities heroine, Jessica Parker, 'It wasn't much of a challenge' said Parker, 'I've beaten him before and I ll keep doing it until Maven gives up!' The city is thankful that they have such a great heroine to be there when they need her." I sighed,

"Your mother sounded cool."

I clicked again. The more I learned about my parents the more I hated Tony for keeping secrets from me, "Jessica Parker missing! Wednesday April 3, 2013: Late last night Jessica Parker was reported missing in her home, no one was home at the time of her disappearance. Neighbors reported seeing a suspicious looking vehicle leaving the Parker household, but no other word was said on the subject..." Click, "Jessica Parker found! Friday August 18, 2013, Last night the famous heroine was found in Mexico being held hostage by Maxwell Maven. She was found by The Avengers when they got signal on her. Doctors say she is alive and making good recovery." Click, "A fabulous wedding, the new Mrs. Stevens..." "She's pregnant!" Click, "It's a girl!" Click, "Missing again! Jessica Stevens-Parker and her husband Anthony Stevens were taken from their home a few days after the birth of their daughter Victoria, not much was known but police suspect Maven to be behind it. No sign of Maven has been seen since his escape from prison..." One more click, "The search is off. After two years of searching for the missing heroes police have called off the search, 'We have no trace or evidence that they are alive or dead.' Officer Manson of the LAPD said. With no trace of them alive the city has lost hope and now mourn for the loss of their greatest heroes." my voice cracked at the last part. Tyler put his hand on my shoulder, I clicked again to the last document, it was a video. I pressed play,

"Hey!" My mom said, "So today I got the iPhone 5 and I gotta tell you, it is seriously legit, like seriously!" The camera turned to show Tony and my dad, "Tony! Tell them how legit it is."

"I don't like the iPhone, Apple stole my invention." Tony said,

"Anthony, tell them how legit it is!"

"Oh yeah it's totally legit!" he laughed,

"And I bet our little girl would like it too!" She pointed the camera down to her stomach, "We've decided to name her Victoria Elizabeth, and l bet she will look just like her daddy."

"We'll know when the time comes." My dad laughed.

She laughed too, her voice was gentle and her laugh sounded like wind chimes, so light and staccato. I exited out of the video,

"What's that?" Tyler asked pointing to a document.

I clicked on it, on the screen came up a picture of my mom in a hospital bed holding a pink blanket and my dad over the side to get in the picture, this was the only picture I saw of us as a family, I felt tears well up in my eyes,

"Ms. Stevens, Tony is outside right now."

"Ok, thanks Jarvis." I gathered myself together to close down everything, pull out the flash drive, shut off the computer and get out of there, on the way out I told Jarvis to turn the cameras back on. I was upset when I got on the elevator, my whole life felt like a lie and I was going to let Tony know how I felt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch-Ch-Chapter 5**

**Ha thanks viewers for reading my story**

**and Thank you SwifteForeverandAlways for**

**A) The reviews**

**B) Your Fantastic Avengers story **

**and**

**C) The Iron Man 3 Trailer**

**... That made my day ^^**

**Ok**

**Enjoy**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**

**Chapter 5: I think Tony got the message**

I was sitting in a chair with my arms folded across my chest and sniffling like crazy. Tyler was sitting on the couch, "Calm down Tori."

"No-I m-so-up-set!"

The elevator dinged and out walked Tony and his friends, "Hey Tori."

"-Hey." I said turning away from him,

"Are you ok?"

"I-don't-know-what-does-ok-mean to-you?"

"Are you crying?"

"Yes! You lied to me!"

"What do you mean?"

"My life feels like a giant lie! Why didn't you tell me that my parents were a part of the Avengers? All of you were! Why didn't you tell me about my parents before?" I asked getting up,

"It wasn't really any of your concern."

"Not my concern?! These are my parents! You've been lying to me for sixteen years, instead of sitting around doing nothing I could have been looking for my parents, seeing if they are still alive!"

"I was doing it to protect you."

"Lying to me for sixteen years isn't protecting me!" I got so mad I clenched my fists and they caught fire, something I only did when I was really, really mad, "I'm so done!" I said unclenching my fists, (putting the fire out) and I stormed into my room and closed the door. I screamed at the top of my lungs. It wasn't fair that he lied to me about my own parents, he could have at least told me something more about them than what he told me.

I sat on the balcony and looked out at the city. Rain was pouring down on me, I dangled my legs over the edge and grabbed onto one of the bars. I didn't know if I could trust anyone anymore, what more about my parents did Tony not tell me? Probably more than I could think. The door to the balcony opened, "What do you want Tyler?" I asked still looking out on the rainy city,

"You should come inside, you'll get sick if you sit out in the rain too long." he said crouching down next to me,

"Good, maybe I'll die too."

"Maybe you shouldn't have gone snooping in Tony's stuff... I think it might have been better if you didn't."

"What?!" I stood up, "I can't believe you're taking Tony's side on this!" I said storming back into my bedroom and throwing the door open to go into the hallway,

"Tori be reasonable, you shouldn't be mad."

"Shouldn't be mad?!" I shouted, "I have every right to be mad! How would you feel if your life was a lie and you didn't know anything important about your parents?!" I asked stomping across the living room,

"Hey! You are forgetting that I didn't know my parents either, I was abandoned for fifteen years until Steve came and adopted me, you at least had a real home your whole life, you had someone who cared!" We were at the point of yelling now, I'm sure the whole city could hear, "You're being unreasonable!"

"Unreasonable?! I'll show you unreasonable!" I grabbed a glass off of the counter and whipped it at him, he ducked and the glass shattered when it hit the wall, "Get out of my house!" I shouted pointing at the elevator,

"Fine, I will!" he stormed into the elevator, "Ugh you're so complicated!" he shouted at me,

"Don't talk about me like that!" I shouted.

The elevator closed, I got a headache and fell to my knees. I wasn't angry a lot and it took a lot to really make me pissed off, and when I got really pissed I could get headaches and start hyperventilating. Pepper was at my side trying to calm me down, but I was too angry to stop and I passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 ^^**

**Short but watevs**

**Enjoy!**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**

**Chapter 6: The god of lies and mischief**

I woke up in the middle of the night, I was in my bedroom. The city lights were still shining in the dark, I looked over at the clock, 1:30. I got up and walked over to my door, everyone was sleeping when I walked into the living room. The only sound were the light patter of my footsteps and a lone light shone in the kitchen, it scared me to be alone in the dark. I grabbed a glass of water and started drinking,

"No one appreciates people who are different."

I nearly spit up my water and turned to see a dark haired guy with weird looking green robes on and a green cape, "Who-who are you?" I asked setting down the glass of water,

"Dear Victoria, you may not know me but I know you, and your parents."

"My parents? Are you a friend of theirs?"

"You... could say that." he said walking forward,

I stepped back, "You know where they are at?" I asked backing up,

"No, I haven't seen them in many many years."

I was backed up to the counter, "Why are you here?" I put my hands on the counter trying to walk back more, but couldn't.

He kept walking forward, "I was just visiting some old friends." he said reaching his hand forward and touching my face. I flinched, his hand was so cold,

"Are you gonna hurt me?" I asked squeezing my eyes shut, scared of his answer,

"Maybe, maybe not, if you cooperate and come quietly."

"What?" I opened my eyes and went to turn towards him but he was gone. Figuring it was my imagination I grabbed the glass and sat it in the sink. I went to go back to bed but something put me in a masterlock and put a cloth over my face. I tried to scream but I breathed in and got a strange scent. The scent was strong and chemical like, I realized a second too late that it was chloroform.


	7. Chapter 7

**After a few days of waiting I now bring to you the lovely chapter of seven**

**It took a while to type... it was loooong**

**Thank you SwifteForeverandAlways and stinkysox**

**fer the reviews**

**alrighty lets get down to it**

**Enjoy**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**

**Chapter 7: I've got the power**

Everything was a blur, my vision, my memory, everything. I blinked a couple of times, a dim light illuminated the room, I was chained by my arms to the ceiling and my ankles to the floor. It was quiet in the room, I tried to pull away but my powers were gone. The door opened and he walked in, "What did you do to my powers? Who are you?"

"I am Loki, of Asgard."

"Asgard?"

"I did nothing to your powers, I just neutralized them."

"Why did you kidnap me? I have no quarrel with you."

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." He chuckled, "The last time I said that I almost had the world, it was almost mine."

"You're not a friend of my parents, you tried to kill them, you tried to kill everyone with the Tesseract."

"Do you even know the true power of the Tesseract?"

"No. Do you?"

he stood there and didn't say anything, "You are just like your mother." He finally said and walked out.

It was apparent that I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon so I stood there and waited. Time passed, I didn't know how much though, hours, minutes, days? I didn't know and wasn't going to find out, so I sat there and thought of how I could escape. A while later Loki walked in,

"Are you comfortable?" he asked, now that he brought it up, my back and neck started to ache and I was very hungry,

"Very." I said looking up at him,

"You lie." he said walking forward,

"Why do you care?" I asked,

"Lying can get you into trouble." he was holding something in his hand,

"W-what's that?"

he looked down at the object in his hand and chuckled, "Just something of mine that I like to carry around with me." He held the object up.

It was a syringe filled with glowing blue liquid, "You carry a syringe with you?!" I asked,

"Not all the time, just on special occasions."

"You're weird! Listen, I don't know who you are or what I've done to make you not like me but I demand you let me go right now!"

"Ooh you are a scary little girl aren't you."

"I'm not trying to be scary, I just want you to let me go." I sighed,

"You know I can not do that." He stabbed the needle into my arm and injected it into me. The chains fell off of my arms and ankles and I fell to a heap on the floor. Whatever he injected me with was burning through my body, I felt pains all over, like a war was happening inside my body. My body was fighting whatever it was he injected me with, I looked up at the door, it was opened, I had a plan. While he was laughing at his success I took this as an opportunity to shoot a fireball at him and got up and ran out of the room.

I was running down a dimly lit hallway, he was probably right behind me, but I wasn't going to turn around to find out. A blast of blue light zoomed past me, "What the heck! Are you nuts?" He shot another blue light at me, I screamed and ran faster, "Get away from me!" I rounded a corner, "Wait a minute." I turned and shot fire at him, hitting him right in the chest, "Duh." I said to myself running off.

It was apparent that the place was huge, I kept getting lost and I was afraid I was going to run into Loki at any minute, "Wait..." I turned myself invisible, "Wow I'm dumb." I flew around for an hour trying to find an exit. Finally I was tired and frustrated, "Screw it." I flew through a window, breaking it, and squinted in the light. It was gray and cloudy, I was trapped in an abandoned boat launch on the docks.

I flew back into the city, still invisible. Hopefully Tony wouldn't think this was his fault... I hated people who blamed themselves for their own stupidity. I landed on the balcony and turned visible again, I ran to the door and slid it open and ran inside,

"Tori! There you are, I was so worried, what happened?" Tony asked wrapping me in a tight hug,

"I was kidnapped in the middle of the night, had my powers neutralized, chained by my arms and legs and barely escaped with my life!"

"Kidnapped? By whom?" he asked letting me go,

"A guy about this tall," I showed him using my hand, "black hair, green eyes, wore green robes, called himself Loki, injected me with something blue!"

"You were kidnapped by Loki?" A guy with dark hair and glasses asked,

"Uh, yeah, and let me tell you, that guy is nuttier than a squirrel!"

"Tell me about it." The guy with blondish-brown hair.

Tony lifted up my right arm where Loki stabbed me, "Bruce, come look at this." he said, guy with glasses (now I know his name is Bruce) came over and looked at my arm. I decided to take a look too, right where my arm bends at the elbow my skin was a light blue color and my blood was the same color,

"Ah! What's happening?!" I was freaking out,

"It looks like Loki injected you with Tesseract energy in an attempt to turn you evil, but it looks like your body is fighting it off and it all backed up right here."

"That's weird, get it out of me!"

"I don't know if there is any possible way to get it out of you."

"Then do something about it!" I was still freaking out,

"Tony-"

"There are supplies in the bathroom." Tony said, "Calm down Tori." he wrapped me in a hug and held me close. Tony and Pepper were the closest thing I had to a family, they cared for me as if I was theirs. I felt something warm on my arm where Loki stabbed me, I looked up too see Tyler holding it,

"Your arm is really cold."

"Your hand is really warm." I said with a smile.

He smiled and leaned in close to me, "What have we gotten ourselves into?" He whispered, almost inaudibly,

"I don't know, something bad." I whispered back.

Bruce put some ointment stuff on my arm and wrapped it up with a gauze. Everyone was sitting in the living room talking, which helped me memorize everyone's name, I wrapped myself up in a blanket because I was cold. (despite the fact that it was eighty-three outside) I started getting tired and leaned into Tony's side, he put an arm around me. My eyelids started getting heavy and soon I was fast asleep.

I woke up shivering, it was already Monday and I had to endure another day of school in a few hours. There were already three heavy blankets on me but I was still cold. Tyler was in the corner of the room on his laptop, "Tyler, could you get me another blanket?" I asked sitting up,

"There aren't any blankets left." He said looking up at me,

"Ugh, I'm so cold." I curled up under the blankets.

The covers moved and another body was next to me. I moved over and curled up next to him, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in close, "Thanks." I muttered,

"Tony doesn't want you going to school today, he says that you've been through a lot this weekend and he wants you to relax."

"Really?"

he nodded. He looked at me and I looked up at him, he was so hot, I couldn't resist. I leaned in and kissed him, he rolled over and pulled me on top of him, putting his hands on my sides. He started reaching his hands up my shirt, then pulled them out and put them on my butt, he pulled away, "Tori, wait, I can't do this, not now."

I sat on him, "What do you mean?"

"I mean you need sleep." He grabbed me by sides and rolled over to his side, pulling me in close, "Goodnight Tori." he said,

"Goodnight." I sighed closing my eyes, I was depressed that I came so close, but yet, wasn't close enough.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright! another chapter after who knows how long its been since I updated...**

**Happy (belated) Halloween**

**Me luvs candy**

**and thanx to superloudean and SwifteForeverandAlways**

**for ur reviews**

**alright**

**Chapter 8...**

**And also, Happy November :D**

**ok let me shut up**

**Enjoy!**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**

**Chapter 8: The reason why I wasn't in school today**

I woke up at eleven that day. Tyler was probably in the living room so that's where I headed. The sun was shining bright, after three days of rain it seemed foreign.

No one was in the living room when I walked in there, no note, nothing. I grabbed the orange juice and sat down and turned on the tv. The news was on, "A weird turn of events happened when the city was suddenly attacked today, we don't know who is behind the attack, but we do that the Avengers are out there stopping it..." I spit some orange juice on the floor, "What?" I stood up and ran into my bedroom and went into my closet.

A few years ago, Tony got me a costume, he said that one day the world will need me, and that day was today. I put on the blue mask, blue shirt, blue mini skirt, black leggings, and my black canvas shoes. (black and blue looked totally cool together) I jumped off of the balcony and flew off.

There were sirens and a big cloud of smoke, I figured I should start there. I landed in the street by a burning building, the fire department was trying to put it out but was failing, so I raised my arms and pulled water from the fire hydrants and poured it onto the building. The firemen looked at me, "You're welcome." I said flying off. I kept flying until I saw Tony being attacked by a bunch of people, I shot a fireball at them and they all disappeared, I landed next to Tony, "Thanks for inviting me." I held up a hand to help him up,

"You need to go home, you're gonna get hurt."

"You can't protect me forever and you can't protect me from everything."

he stood up, "Tori I won-"

"Please!"

he took his mask off, "I just-"

I did the puppy dog pout, "Fine." he sighed, "You'll need this." He handed me a headset.

I put it in my ear and looked at Tony, "Are you sure you are ready for this?" he asked,

"Are you kidding me? In literal terms, I was born ready."

"Ok." he sighed. He nodded and I flew off, "Guys, looks like we have a new member." I heard in my earpiece, it was Tony,

"What? Who?" I heard Agent Barton ask,

"Tori."

"What?!" They all asked at the same time,

"Thanks for the support." I said,

"You'll get killed!" Agent Romanoff said,

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Tyler's dad asked,

"Yes, I was born ready... Literally." I smiled.

There was a moment of silence before Barton finally said, "Don't get yourself killed."

"Can do." I said flying off.

It was my first time fighting crime and saving lives, and I gotta say, it was such a thrill! Shooting fire at people who were evil and helping the others fight was just so much fun, I could see why my parents did this for a living. I flew around a corner with a fleet of flying people behind me, "Tony, I've got company, how about you?"

"Uh, yeah."

"I have a plan, I'm going south on Broadway, you head north and we should meet up in the middle, then we just fly upward and boom, car crash."

"Sounds like a plan." I flew down Main Street.

For this plan to work I needed Tony to be just as fast as I was if we were going to meet in the middle. I just kept flying, hoping he did the math in his head. A few seconds later I saw Tony's red suit up ahead, "I'm going to pick up speed." I said going faster. I'm guessing he did the same because we did just as we planned. Both of us went up at the same time, we looked down to see a bunch of flying people crashing into each other. Tony held out a fist and I bumped it, "Tony, who's trying to take over the city?" I asked,

"I don't really know, a new villain, but never mind that."

I looked down and saw Tyler being attacked by a bunch of evils, (that's what I call them now) I flew up backward and straight down. Tyler had bows and arrows and was shooting frantically at the people around him, I shot a fireball and they all disappeared, he turn towards me quickly about to shoot me, "Don't shoot, just trying to save your life." I said holding my hands up,

"Don't scare me like that." he said putting his bow and arrow down to his side, "This is new to me." he said rubbing his neck,

"Yeah, me too. We have definitely gotten ourselves into something big, what if this is more than we could handle?" I asked looking around,

"Well, we'll find out if we can, or can't handle this."

I nodded, "I got to go, it's not safe to be here alone, you should find the others."

"I don't have a ride and I don't feel like walking."

I raised an eyebrow, "Come on." I said grabbing him from underneath the arms.

We flew around, "My dad is down there." he said pointing. I started going forward, "Drop me now!" he said when I got closer to the ground, I dropped him and flew off,

"Good luck." I said flying away.

Another fleet of evils were following me, I kept shooting fire or water at them, almost running into buildings a couple of times. I was doing good until something shot me from the sky, I fell to the pavement and rolled, an evil laugh filled the air. It was high pitched and very familiar,

"Finally, I've got you right where I want you."

I got up quickly, "Lisa?!"

"I couldn't possibly see why you are so shocked at that fact." her black hair was pulled up in a ponytail, she wore black clothing and had a gun, she looked like a spy,

"Who are you working for?"

"I work for a lot of people doing a lot of things."

"Bad things."

"You are so stupid, why don't you just surrender now?" she pointed her gun at me,

"I don't believe in surrendering."

"Ok, if you say so." her red lips pulled into a smile and she pulled the trigger.

Without even realizing it I stopped the bullet between my finger and my thumb, "Woah." I said then looked up at her,

"Uh..." She flew off,

"Not on my watch." I followed after her.

She turned around and shot a bullet at me which I dodged. I sped up and grabbed her foot and pulled back. She grabbed on my hair and we started fighting while flying which I m pretty sure was dangerous. We kept flying until we flew through a wall, I rolled across the floor and stopped at the wall. I jumped up and looked around, we landed in school. Lisa jumped up too and started attacking me,

"No fighting on school grounds!" Mr. Johnson said,

"This is kinda important!" I said blocking her fist with my arm. I pushed her back, she drew out her sword and started swinging at me. The students were freaking out, this caught me off guard and she tripped me, I fell on my butt, she pointed the sword to my throat, "Game over." she smiled,

"Not today." I said kicking the sword out of her hand then grabbed her hand and pulled her down,

"Wait, who's the bad person here?" one of Lisa s friends asked,

"Um look at them," Allison said, "One is wearing blue and one is wearing all black, figure it out!"

I got up and turned around. Lisa kicked me and I backed up, almost falling out of the hole in the wall, she grabbed her sword and swung at me again. I lost my balance and fell from the third story but grabbed onto the ledge and kicked off of the wall to get myself back up. We started going at it in the classroom, she was throwing punches and I was throwing water and fire. She knocked me down and I slid across the floor and hit the wall, she took this to her advantage and flew off,

"Where is she going?" Jasmine asked,

"I don't know." I said running and flying off. I was too far behind to catch up to her, "Ugh, dang." I said to myself flying back to the city.

"Tori, I need your help." Tyler said,

"Alright, I'm coming." I flew off to find him.

He was on a rooftop fighting a bunch of people, I landed next to him and started helping him. We were on a really tall skyscraper, like one-thousand feet above the ground, "Tyler, throw them off if you have too." I said throwing a guy off of the building.

We were doing good until an explosion sent us flying off of the roof, I looked over at Tyler, he was unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9

**So like srry fer not updating like... anything -.-**

**internet was down**

**so im writing a new story... itll prolly be up after this one**

**Look out for 'Tanner, Tanner'**

**And also thankz fer the reviews from superloudean and SwifteForeverandAlways**

**and yeah...**

**Keep it Gangnam style :D**

**Enjoy!**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**

**Chapter 9: Battle plan**

We were falling, I couldn't gain control to fly us, and I didn't know what to do! "Tony! We're going to die, we're falling and I can't get control!"

"Calm down, you know your gloves?"

I looked at my hands, "Yeah."

"Point them at the building and clench your fists."

"What is that supposed to do?"

"A grappling hook should come out and bring you to safety."

"Ok." I grabbed onto Tyler and pulled him close to. I pointed my hand and clenched my fist, a grappling hook came out and attached itself to a building. We stopped falling and started swinging, I grabbed onto the wire and started screaming. Tyler came back and started screaming too, we rounded a corner of a building, and the grappling hook let go of the building it was attached to. We fell onto the road, (which wasn't too far of a drop.) and rolled, mumbling and groaning until we rolled to a stop. I had my face full of road, I pushed myself up and ran over to Tyler, "Come on we gotta go." I pulled him up and held him to my side. Right where he was lying a giant rock was there, "Woah." we both said at the same time,

"Guys where are you?" Tyler's dad asked,

"We are on Main Street."

"Meet us outside of the Tower ASAP."

"Ok." I said flying off with Tyler in my arms,

"I need freakin flying shoes or something, I feel like this is a burden on your part."

"Nah, it's fine." I said turning a corner,

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course, it's what I do, after all, we are teammates, it's what we're supposed to do."

"Yeah." he laughed sounding unsure.

We turned and landed in front of the tower, "Who is behind all of this?" Agent Barton asked,

"Lisa, her name is Lisa Morrison. She goes to my school, I don't think she is the mastermind, but she is definitely a leader." I said,

"Lisa? The one you always complained about?" Tony asked,

"Yeah, she hates me."

"A motive for her to take over the city." Agent Romanoff said,

"Exactly." I said, "But we have to go deeper. Someone else wants me gone, someone with more power than Lisa." I looked up at the sky,

"Cap, what's your plan?" Tony asked,

"I'm going my own way." I said looking at Tony,

"What? No, I won't let you, I made a promise to your mom that I would keep you safe a-"

"And you are, by letting me go." he lifted up his mask, "Tony, you have to trust me." he gave me a worried look, then nodded,

"Be careful." he said putting his mask down, '

"I plan on it." I said flying off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright people, last chapter**

**Im not even gonna say anymore**

**so...**

**Enjoy**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**

**Chapter 10: Just when I had her...**

People were running frantically, trying to get to safety as Lisa's minions roamed the streets causing chaos. I looked around the city trying to find Lisa, finally I found her standing on an exit ramp leading out of the city. I landed on the ground behind her, "Lisa!"

She jumped and turned around, "Well, if it isn't miss goody goody."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked,

"I was sent to the city by my father to destroy everybody in it. It was his ultimate plan for revenge against you rotten Avengers."

"Your father?"

"Yeah, he's waited a long time to get his revenge, and now, the time has come!"

"What have I done to your father?"

"It's not what you've done, it's what your parents did."

"My parents?" I didn't know enough about Lisa's dad or my parents to know why they hated each other, I don't even know who Lisa's dad is!

I lost concentration for a split second and Lisa attacked me, causing us both to both to fall off of the overpass onto the street below. I landed on my back and Lisa landed on top of me, I pushed her off of me and got up. She kicked at my legs but I backed up and shot water at her, she dodged it and got up off of the ground, "Why do you want me dead?" I asked calmly,

"I was sent by my father to kill you."

"I don't even know your father!" I said throwing my hands up in the air,

"Maybe not, but he wants you gone!" she said flying off.

I flew off after her, "Flying off isn't going to kill me any faster." I said gaining on her, I grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. We plummeted down to the earth, towards the woods on the outskirts of the city, tree branches snapped as we fell to the earth. A pile of leaves cushioned my fall while Lisa landed on the hard ground with a thud, "I'm going to kill you!" she said jumping on me,

"Lisa, you don't have to be like this."

"You and your parents have caused enough problems, you-will-PAY!" she grabbed her sword and swung it at me.

I dodged it and got up, "I didn't do anything! Get that through your skull will ya?"

"Oh, I've got it through my skull, and my mind is telling me that you're going to die." she swung at me again.

I kept backing up as she swung at me, finally I grabbed her sword, pushed her down and pointed the sword at her throat, "_My_ mind is telling me that _you're_ gonna die." I said,

"I wouldn't do that." she said,

"And why not?"

"Because, I know where your parents are."

**Ooh cliffy...**

**Luv u guys :D**


	11. AN regarding sequel

Alright check out the sequel "Victoria's New Secret" out now :D


End file.
